I Still Have Much Left To Do
by DragonNinja23
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa, has lost everything, all the clan members of his village are gone, he is the only one left. When he is confronted by Kasumi, he ends up breaking her heart. How will he cope with this pain and sorrow. How can Kasumi help her former guardian. Ryu x Kasumi


**A/N: I am having a little writer's bloc myself when writing my on-going fics, so I decided to do a one-shot in order to overcome it and update the more developed on-going fics. This story is kind of a dark story, I'm not gonna lie, but, I still hope you all enjoy it. Warning : I do not approve of the concepts I'm writing to be used in any specific way, because parts in this story are very extreme and do happen in real life.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am not getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

I Still Have Much Left to Do

There Ryu was, sitting atop a building in the middle of Tokyo Square. Watching as snow fell from the dark sky. Deep in his thoughts, as he sighed heavily in discontent. He then focused on all the innocent people whom were walking in the middle of Tokyo Square, the life of a normal thinking what it was like, to not have to kill in order to survive, to not have to kill in order to keep the world safe, to not have to kill just for once.

_Sometimes I wonder, how normal people move just as the world moves, nothing phases them, nothing keeps them from where they are going to go in life, they move constantly and effortlessly like Salmon going upstream, without a single care in the world._

Ryu then focused his attention on a Sakura blossom tree down below, he remembered the one near his house, and how his best friend's little sister kissed him there on the lips a few months ago.

...

Flashback

" Kasumi, what are you doing!" Ryu said as he pushed her away, in order to get some air.

" Something I should have done years ago, I love you Hayabusa-san, I love you with all my heart." Kasumi said with a faint smile trying to gain his affection.

_How can she love someone like me? I am nothing,but a cold heartless shinobi, one who should not feel, one who cannot feel, and one who let go of love a long time ago._

Ryu only faced his back towards her and tilted his head to where she could see his Jade green eyes. His eyes told it all, she could tell he was sad, and that what he was about to say was not what she wanted to hear. Her smile had faded, she was now concerned, as he saw from her expression, and the innocent look her gave her with her hazel eyes.

" I'm sorry, it will never work out between us."

Upon hearing those words, tears fell from her eyes started to fall, like a waterfall crashing down. She quickly ran to him, holding him as tightly as she could.

" Ryu, why?" She said as tears still fell from her eyes.

Ryu, could feel the wet tears on his back, she did not want to let him go, she did truly care for him, as he did for her.

I can't tell you how difficult this is for me, I love you too, the timed we spent is something I will never forget, from all the times we laughed together to all the times we were there for each other through our hardships. You will understand one day.

Ryu, broke free of her grip, he slowly walked away before he tilted his head again, this time though, the only tilted it over his right shoulder enough to where he couldn't see her sad face.

" Kasumi, we can never be together, because darkness is destined to live on forever, it is my duty to make sure that the darkness be contained in order to keep you and everyone else safe, I still have much to do. I'm sorry.

Ryu paused for a second before teleporting away, he shed one tear out of his right eye, before teleporting away. The once green leaves he used to teleport were now only black and rotting. Kasumi saw he too had feelings for her, but, she could not understand the pain or burden that he carried.

...

Ryu now stood up on the building, he looked down to see how high up he was. He walked until his feet were at the edge of the building. The pain and sorrow in his heart was to much for him as he contemplated jumping.

_I rejected the kindness and love of the one I loved, she probably hates me now and never wants to see me again. Should I end my life here, end this sick twisted game that is my life, first my mother, then my father, and now the one that I love, they are all gone, there is nothing more to live for._

Ryu closed his eyes as his feet made it closer to the edge, his feet were halfway away from falling. Until, he heard a faint noise, which caused him to open his eyes, and as his eyes opened, he saw sakura blossom petals fall around him.

He turned around, only to see his best friend's sister, all grown up, she was wearing a modern day shinobi garb outfit. The outfit consisted of black leather pants and a black corset-like top. Her wakizashi sword was tucked behind her back, and she had ninja sai daggers on her left and right waist. ( Kasumi's 3rd outfit in DOA 5) She had a very concerned look in her hazel eyes, and she saw the man that she loved was attempting to kill himself.

" Ryu-san what are you doing!" Kasumi said scared and terrified of her guardian.

" Ending it all here, I am no one, I have no one, I've lost my father, my mother, all my clan members, and you, I failed you and your brother, I failed to protect you." Ryu said as he looked away getting closer to jump.

Kasumi reacted quickly, grabbing her former guardian and teleporting him away from the building and to a safe location. The two were now at a safe location, teleporting feet away from and ledge or edge of the building. Kasumi then proceeded to punching Ryu square in the jaw in order to knock some sense into him.

" God dammit Ryu, get a hold of yourself." She said as he stumbled to the ground from her strike.

He wiped the blood of his mouth, only to walk to another ledge, Kasumi tacked him down to the ground, noticing that he still wanted to end his life. Kasumi was now on top of him, slapping him in the face and trying to knock more sense into him. As she stopped, she stood up and took a deep breath, as she held his hand and they teleported away.

...

They reappeared now in a quit tranquil place, it was surrounded by the soothing sound of a waterfall, and was surrounded by nature. Kasumi had taken Ryu to his favorite fishing hole, a place where he taught her how to fish.

" Why did you bring me here!" Ryu asked her in a furious tone.

" To get through to that thick skull of yours, why can't you understand that there are still people who care for you?" Kasumi retorted back in his face with the same tone.

" Because, I don't deserve to live, especially after all that I have done, and all that I have hurt. You out of all people I thought would want me dead, after I broke your heart." Ryu said as he fell down sitting and sulking to himself.

" Ryu, I don't care about any of that anymore, that is all in the past, you need to live in the present, that is why it is called the present, because it is a gift." Kasumi said to him bothered by Ryu's depressed attitude.

Ryu was only silent, he was still in his depressed mood and sad expression.

" Ryu, I may be a big crybaby at times, but, there is one thing that I do know, I don't give up, it was you who told me that, to never give up, even if things are as grim as can be."

Ryu still didn't respond to her, anything she said to him didn't seem to phase him.

" I also want to tell you something, even if you don't want to be with me, I still want to be with you, I have been following you, protecting you like you protected me, who do you think it was who covered that bill for all the sake you drank last week?" She said to him as she held onto his hand and sat down with him.

" Thanks, but, I just wanna be alone, because that is all I deserve, after all I have done to those around me." Ryu said getting out of her hand's grip and walking away.

" You IDIOT!" Kasumi said screaming at him.

The scream caused him to turn around, Kasumi's outburst was sudden and surprising. She then grabbed him and pressed him up against a wall. She held him with one hand, and made a fist in her other hand, the formation of her fist caused Ryu to close his eyes, although she then put him down, removed his mask and kissed him passionately. Her hands were around his now ridged face which had 5 o'clock shadow. She didn't care though, she just kissed him never wanting to let him go. He did not do anything to stop her, he just embraced the moment and kissed her back. As the two broke off to get some air, she could see that he was stunned yet glad she kissed him.

" Kasumi."

" Yes Ryu."

" Thank you, for always being there for me, I'm not gonna lie, I needed you more than you needed me."

" It's fine Ryu. I'm just glad that I got through to that stubborn head of yours." She said smiling before wrapping her arms around him.

The two just enjoyed the moment, smiling at each other as his green eyes were now softer and the expression from her soft hazel eyes comforted him.

" You know, you used pretty much the same expression both times when we I tried to confess to you." She said smiling and laughing a little.

" No, I changed the words the second time, sorry I was acting like that, I just felt that there was no hope for me anymore, I felt lost, I'm just glad that you found me."

" Well of course, because when you love someone, you will do anything for them, another life lesson you taught me Ryu-kun. Kasumi said kissing him softly on the lips.

" Your welcome, but, truly it was you who taught me more, you taught me how to be kind and caring to , I still have much to do-" Ryu said before Kasumi interrupted him with a kiss on his lips.

" We, we still have much to do, Ryu-kun, whatever you decide to do, whether it is saving the world, or, fighting in the Dead Or Alive Tournaments, I will be right beside you." She said as she laid her head on Ryu's chest.

The two then proceeded to walking hand and hand to Ryu's curio shop where he had lived, to begin there new lives together as many things were still left to be done.

**End Note: Sorry if this one-shot is kinda long, and if the story was kinda sad, although it had a happy ending. Leave a review, if you would like me to write a continuation, or pm me if you would like me to write any kind of one-shot. I would be happy to reference you and your ideas. Finally, leave a review telling me what you think : ).**


End file.
